


rain is falling (still together when it ends)

by aoisora2



Series: sunday mornings [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, i miss yixing - Freeform, is it me is it yixing ITS BOTH OF US, sad hours but also hopeful hours, soft for baek always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoisora2/pseuds/aoisora2
Summary: i'm calling out to you/ singing, someday it'll bring me back to you/ find a way to bring myself back home to you//





	rain is falling (still together when it ends)

Unwashed skin, shadow of a mustache, tufts of hair sticking out like cotton candy on his head.

All the things that should make him look ugly, yet Baekhyun, as always, was still unfairly attractive in the morning. 

Peaceful too. Quiet, where he missed his loud voice cracking jokes, being dramatic, or even the quiet whispers in the dark; of insecurities and fears and vulnerability. Even his low, neutral, cold voice full of anger and his soft gasps and rough breaths when he was in bed with him. Yixing missed it all.

The video quality wasn't good enough for him to see and admire clearly the little spots on his face, or the mole on his neck. He couldn't really hear the soft exhales he gave as he slept. 

He saw his eyelids flutter; a loud yawn and a stretch with all wierd angles. He looked to the side, saw Yixing, and smiled.

"How long did I sleep? You could've turned off the call, you're too much!"

"I wanted to see you for as long as I could."

Let alone being in different countries, their schedules are so packed, there's not even time to call. When they do manage to call, it always gets interrupted and cut off too soon. 

He shook himself out of these thoughts and looked up at Baekhyun again. He was already looking back at him, a small smile and a familiar sort of sadness in his eyes.

The urge to reach out, to touch and to hold on was so overwhelming that Yixing had to grasp onto his sheets so as to not claw at the screen. He was used to it; there was a sort of desperation in knowing that this, this life of being apart, had become a norm.

He missed the others as well. Brothers, he says, yet he hasn't even shared a meal with them in months. The loudness, the chaos, Jongin and Sehun's loud hyena laughter, Junmyeon's jokes, Kyungsoo's silent smiles, Minseok's eyerolls, Jongdae's humming and Chanyeol's long limbs wrapped around him.

It's a meloncholic morning. The rain oustide makes him feel like the hero in a sad movie; when did he become so-

"You know," Yixing startles at Baekhyun's voice (it's still rough and drowsy and beautiful from his sleep), "I replaced the cocoa powder with soil from one of my potted plants. If I'm not wrong, and I'm never wrong about Chanyeol habits, he probably will be having hot chocolate this morning. Wanna go see his expression as he drinks it?"

Yixing laughs and nods. He definitely didn't miss the pranks they all played on each other (A lie. He misses that too).

Bakhyun lifts up the laptop and carries it out, and there, in the kitchen, Kyungsoo is making hot chocolate. 

"Abort. Abort. Abort. I don't wanna get attacked by lethal sock weapons or whatever creative new thing Soo comes up with, this early in the morning." The panicked terror in Baekhyun's voice makes him snort. As if Kyungsoo, would do anything but fondly smile and maybe lightly smack Baekhyun; their dynamic is strange but Yixing has never Kyungsoo as fond as he is with Baekhyun, except maybe with Chanyeol.

Ah, Kyungsoo is looking at them. He smiles, and his face opens and lights up with it.

"Good morning, Yixing-hyung."

Yixing wants to hug him. "Good morning! There's soil in that jar on the table, thought you might want to know."

"Betrayed by my own Yixing," Baekhyun shouts, loud and dramatic. Give him a minute, yes, there it is: the laptop is on the counter now, and he's staggering around clutching his chest.

Kyungsoo chuckles, " I could tell from the smell Baekhyun, you idiot." He keeps shaking his head as he pours out the hot chocolate into a mug (it's Iron Man themed; Chanyeol's mug) and keeps it onto a platter with waffles and a cup of coffee already on it.

"Ah.... " Baekhyun is giggling and rubbing the back of his neck now. Yixing wants to smother his cheeks with kisses.

Kyungsoo walks to Chanyeol's room, pauses, turns and says "See you soon, hyung." There's a soft smile on his face and Yixing feels his heart ache and fill. He nods and watches Kyungsoo go into the room and shut the door. He hears Chanyeol's rumbling, sleep-filled voice saying something just before the door shuts. 

"I want waffles too now. Maybe, I'll wake Minseok-hyung up and make him make them for me!" Baekhyun's already moving towards the guest bedrooms.

Minsoek stayed over last night, he remembers. Must've been nice; he wonders if he'll get to see Minseok before he leaves for his service.

He has an early morning schedule and dark circles already. Their time is up.

"Baekhyun, I have to go. I need to get some sleep before my manager finds out and scolds me again."

He's pouting; it's cute and for show, but there's also some sort of exhaustion in the lines of his face that makes it real. He doesn't like the look of resignation on Baekhyun, it's not meant for him.

"I'll see you soon, okay? That's a warning. I better see you soon, " Baekhyun sniffs; nose in the air. He always tries so hard. He's a lovely, lovely brat. Yixing can't wait to see him at it in person again.

And he will, soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was lying awake in the dark at 4 am; trying and failing to fall asleep and this just?? happened in some sort of exhausted haze  
> sorry for the wierd and off(imo) dialogues, i hope you like it!  
> lowkey for my friend who loves both these men the mostest! and for all of us who just want our yixing-rest of exo reunion. iSad
> 
> 5.5.19: i thought it could post it later, but minseok's enlistment just got too real today. iReallySad  
> i don't know how to do this and watch the rest leave too, i already miss them  
> the only ot9 we get is minseok's fan meeting hh  
> i wish him all the best and i hope he comes back safe, healthy and QUICK (time better fly really fast pls) our sweetest, most caring boi(mochi) i love you, minseok


End file.
